Golf is a widely popular sport today enjoyed by men and women of all ages. Especially for individuals in urban areas who spend a lot of time in confined spaces and/or have busy schedules, being out in a golf course is appealing for many reasons. While driving a ball far in the desired direction often gets a player off to a good start for a hole, one cannot underestimate the importance of short game to complete a hole successfully. Hence, there are many putting apparatuses in the market today to help golfers practice putting.
To put accurately, a golfer has to have a high level of control in both the direction of the hit and the amount of strength applied. A slight deviation or miscalculation could end up in a higher score. Hence, a tool that trains a golfer to hit the ball with the sweet spot and teaches the golfer how to modulate his/her strength is desirable. It would be especially desirable to provide instant feedback to the golfer about whether the ball was hit with the club's sweet spot, and whether the right amount of power was applied.
Accordingly, there is demand for a golf putting practice device that trains the golfer to put accurately and allows the golfer to easily transfer what is learned to a real game.